1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
There is a known projector of related art including a light source, a light modulator that modulates light emitted from the light source in accordance with image information, and a projection optical apparatus that projects the modulated light from the light modulator and projecting an image on a projection surface, such as a screen. In recent years, as the intensity of light emitted from a light source increases, there is a demand for a projector capable of suppressing degradation in image quality due, for example, to dust even when the projector having such a high-intensity light source is used in a large hall where a music concert and other events take place. Under these circumstances, there is a proposed projector using a dust-proof light modulator and other optical elements for efficient cooling (see JP-A-2009-133988, for example).
The projector described in JP-A-2009-133988 includes a cooling unit that forms a closed structure and a control substrate, and the cooling unit has a plurality of duct members, a circulation fan arranged in the closed structure, and a heat exchanger. Light modulators as an object to be cooled are arranged in the closed structure and cooled with air circulated in the closed structure by the circulation fan.
Although not disclosed in JP-A-2009-133988, the circulation fan is considered to be controlled by the control substrate. Therefore, to electrically connect the circulation fan to the control substrate, it is considered that the closed structure is provided with an insertion hole through which the cable of the circulation fan is inserted, and that a member that fills the gap between the insertion hole and the cable, such as a cushioning material, is further provided. It is, however, conceivable that the technology described above complicates the process of routing the cable and placing the filling member, such as a cushioning material. Further, to repair or exchange the circulation fan, it is necessary to disassemble the projector to a point where the control substrate is exposed and remove the cable of the circulation fan from the control substrate. That is, the projector described in JP-A-2009-133988 is problematic in that not only is the cooling unit manufactured in a complicated manner but also repair and exchange of the circulation fan and other electronic parts arranged in the closed structure is complicated.